


Tell me what to do

by lantaarnpaal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Do you call this angst?, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata lost his parents, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I guess it's kinda angsty maybe, Kageyama is bad at comforting, M/M, kageyama and hinata are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantaarnpaal/pseuds/lantaarnpaal
Summary: It's Easter morning. Kageyama is trying to get Hinata to talk to him.





	Tell me what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello,  
> this is my first work on ao3, so don't expect too much please. I wrote this story kinda based on my own experience.  
> There are some things in the story that I have said or that people have said to me. The story that is very personal and I really hope you'll like it.  
> I'm already busy writing another, so please look forward to that!  
> Also if there's a part of the story that you like or can relate to, please let me know in the comments!  
> That was all, until next time :)

‘Kageyama, why did you choose to spend Easter with me instead of with your family? I know they always organize this huge breakfast thingie and stuff..’ Kageyama turned around and looked at the boy who was silently sniffing, curled up in his chair with a blanket. ‘Hinata..’ He started, but paused. It was devastating to see the short boy like that. The boy who used to be constantly cheering everybody up with his happiness and energy, who always made sure everybody was staying positive. He used to provide everybody of new hope, but now he’d lost it himself. It was strange and Kageyama didn’t know how to react. The whole situation just wasn’t right. He had tried his best to cheer Hinata up, yet the boy didn’t respond to any of his attempts.

Daichi had told him that everybody reacts to a loss differently. There are some who get really loud, to ignore the emptiness and silence they feel. Other just simply decide to ignore it and try to continue with their lives, but they usually have a breakdown in a later stadia. And you have those (like Hinata) who just stay silent. They shut everybody out, trying to process it on their own. He said that they should just try to be there for him, let him know he’s not alone. And that if he ever wanted to talk, they were there to listen to him. Just let him be, he’ll figure it out. Kageyama wasn’t really sure about it, but followed Daichi’s advice anyway.

Like Hinata had said, his family organizes a breakfast for Easter every year. Everybody who wanted to come was invited. He had never missed a single one, until now. He invited Hinata to come with him, but he declined. (as expected, but trying never hurts right?) The boy said he’d rather stay in the apartment alone. But Kageyama didn’t want Hinata to be alone, that’s why he decided to stay too. His family was a little disappointed, but they completely understood and supported him. (Also his mother promised to bring them some leftovers.)

Normally Hinata would have gone home too, but there isn’t really a home to return to anymore. You see, his parents had a car crash about a month ago and passed away. His little sister now lives with their grandparents. They had also invited him to come over, but this he also declined. He hadn’t come out of his bed for the past weeks (only to do the necessities like going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. And he showered once in a while). He only ate or drank when Kageyama was feeding him and even then he sometimes refused. Now he was sitting on a chair (only a small improvement, but at least it’s something).

‘I’m not leaving you alone, you know. I’m your best friend. I want to be there for you. Even though a lot of times it doesn’t seem like it, I do care about you.’ Kageyama hated it, letting people see his vulnerable side. But if that was what it took to get Hinata to open up, then so be it. ‘B-but..’ Tears were dwelling up in Hinata’s eyes. ‘I-I’ve b-been s-so m-mean t-to y-you t-the p-past w-weeks.’ He hiccupped. Kageyama really felt sorry for him. ‘You’ve also been through a lot these past weeks. I don’t mind, I’m not mad.’

Hinata looked up to him. ‘Really?’ Kageyama smiled a little. ‘Really.’ He knew he could be a bit of a douche sometimes. (actually almost all of the time, but let’s now talk about that) No wonder Hinata didn’t want to talk to him. ‘ I know-‘ He started. He sat down in the chair in front of Hinata’s and grabbed the orange haired boy’s hands. ‘I know I can be very cold and mean, but I meant what I just said. I wouldn’t have been taking care of you for the past weeks if you don’t mean something to me, because you do and I want to be there for you. So can you please tell me what you need so I can help you and make you feel better.’

It sounded way too sappy to Kageyama’s liking. He was looking at the wall behind Hinata, not daring to look him  in the eyes. ‘Kageyama.’ The boy in front of him whispered. ‘Please look at me.’ Their eyes met and Kageyama saw a little smile forming on Hinata’s lips. ‘Thank you.’ Kageyama knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. ‘For what? I haven’t done anything yet.’ Hinata chuckled. ‘For staying here, with me. I know you always look forward to spending Easter with your family. I really appreciate that you’re here with me now.’ Kageyama looked at him. ‘It was my pleasure. Now let’s make breakfast. I’m starving.’

They decided on making pancakes, since anything else was either too plain or too much of an effort. After almost an hour in the kitchen they were finally done. Now they were sitting at the table, enjoying their food. (Which was actually really good, because surprisingly enough Kageyama is a really good cook) ‘They are delicious! This is a miracle!’ Hinata cheered. ‘Hey!’ Kageyama scoffed, pretending to be offended. ‘You know I actually know how to cook. My mom wouldn’t let me move out before I knew all the recipes in our cooking book.’

At the mention of the word ‘mom’ Hinata’s expression went dark and Kageyama immediately realized his mistake. ‘Shit! I’m sorry.. I’ll be more careful next time. Please don’t be mad.’ He quickly apologized, but Hinata shook his head. ‘No, don’t apologize. You shouldn’t stop talking about your mother just because I lost mine. I’ll be fine.’ Hinata tried to convince Kageyama, but the tears that were forming in his eyes said otherwise. ‘No, you won’t. I don’t exactly know what it feels like to lose both of your parents, but I do know that it’s not healthy to ignore your emotions and pretend that everything is fine, because it’s not. This is what I was talking about. Just tell me how you feel, so I can it into account.’

Hinata looked down and swallowed hard. ‘It’s just.. I feel weird. It’s not really noticeable that they’re gone, because nothing really changed. It makes it feel so surreal. And I keep thinking about things I want to tell them, or should’ve told them. A lot of people say that I should write those things down, or say them out loud or something like that. But it’s not the same. I’ll never get conformation or e reply. I miss them so much and it just freaking hurts..’ Tears were now streaming down his face, though Kageyama noticed a change in his body language. He wasn’t tense anymore, instead he seemed kind of relieved.

‘I..’ He gulped. He has never been good at comforting people when they were crying. What should he do? Try to cheer him up? What was an appropriate reaction in this situation? ‘Thank you for listening, it means a lot.’ Hinata smiled through his tears. Kageyama smiled back at him. ‘I’m not really good at comforting people, but I do understand you better now. And I was thinking. If you’re not comfortable spending the holidays and such with you grandparents, I know your bond isn’t very well, you are more than welcome to come to my family with me. They wouldn’t mind the extra company, I think they’ll enjoy it. Only when you think you’re ready, no rush.’ Kageyama  nervously awaited Hinata’s reaction.

‘Would that be okay?’ Kageyama smiled. ‘Of course!’ Hinata’s face lit up. ‘Than I would love to accept the offer. If you really don’t mind.’ Kageyama shook his head laughing. Hinata stood up from his chair and walked over to Kageyama to give him a hug. ‘Really, thank you. I don’t know why you do all of this for me, since we’ve only been roommates for a year, but I’m really thankful.’ Kageyama was startled by the hug and blush crept on his face. ‘You do realise how ridiculous that sounds? You're my best friend, why wouldn't i?’ He hid his face in the crouch of Hinata’s neck, so the latter wouldn’t notice his red cheeks.

‘I don’t know.. I just never told you what you are to me. Because you do really mean a lot to me Kageyama, even though I’m such an ass sometimes.’ Kageyama chuckled. ‘You can be an ass sometimes, but I don’t mind. I can endure it.’ Now Hinata was laughing too. ‘Want to go get ice cream?’ Kageyama suggested, knowing Hinata would never decline an offer like that. ‘Why didn’t you say that earlier? Let’s go!’ He jumped up and was already at the door before Kageyama could do anything. The latter looked at the boy and smiled. _Where did he get so lucky to get a friend like Hinata?_


End file.
